Fairy Tail Teens' New Mission
by Lady Luna101
Summary: This is a story about if the worlds of Fairy Tail and Soul Eater ever crossed paths. It has SoMa, NaLu, RoWen, GaLe, Gruvia, Cappy, TsuStar, Kina(Kid x OC, Luna Rose), Latty(Laxus x OC, Kawaii Kitty), and some characters that me and my friends made up (They are also based on me and my friends).
1. a new adventure begins

**Hi guys this is my first crossover. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater**

_At Fairy Tail..._

**Master's P.O.V.**

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, and Carla. Come here please I have a mission for you ten. Actually, you twelve, Kawaii Kitty and Luna Rose will be going with you on this mission." I said as two girls walked over to where we all were. Kawaii Kitty had pink hair with black high-lights you could even see her cat ears and tail, while Luna Rose had hair as blonde as the moon with high-lights as red as a rose you could even see her nine fox tails behind her and her small fox ears on top of her head. Luna was wearing a black dress with gold stars on it also had a full moon and a red rose in front, she also had on black leggings and boots that went up to a little bit underneath the knee. While Kitty was wearing a black jacket, a dark blue jean skirt, and knee high black boots. "I want the twelve of you to attend the school my old friend Lord Death runs. It's called the..." I was saying before I got cut off by Kitty and Luna saying, "the DWMA. Short for Death Weapon Miester Academy, right?" Kitty and Luna said in unison. "Yes that is correct girls but don't interupt me when I'm speaking ever again, got it?" I said in a tone of voice that showed that I was angry but was trying to control myself. "Of course Master" they said in unison once again. They giggled at how they always know what the other one is going to say. "Anyway, as I was saying it's called the DWMA. I'm sure you twelve will find wonderful friends there." I said as I handed them all a business card (everyone but Kitty and Luna who already know all about the DWMA). "But Master what about my rent?" Lucy cried. "I'll take care of that Lucy" I said. Soon after that was settled Kitty and Luna said, "Hey we know some teens that go there!" "Really what are their names?" Levy asked them. the two looked at each other and smiled, "One boy's name is Jonas Larrabee." Kitty said. "Then there is Hope Angel she is such a nice girl." Rose said afterwards(I will be calling Luna Rose either Luna or Rose sometimes). "And of course there is also their partners. Let's see there is Hope's partner Destiny Dimensions and then there is Jonas' partner Suzaki Larona." said the cat looking mage. "Well enough talking it's time for you guys to go get packed. Now hurry home." I said. "Hey Gray you should probably pack extra shirts." Luna said while she pointed to Gray. When Gray looked down he saw that he had stripped and then he soon started looking for his shirt which Juvia was holding on to. "All of you meet in front of the guildhouse at 5:00 A.M. tomorrow morning." Mira-Jane said. "WHAT!? WHY!?" everyone but Luna and Kitty yelled. "Because the school starts at 7:00 A.M. and it takes 3 hours to get there from here." Erza said. when she finished everyone but me, Mira-Jane, Kitty and Luna were all almost scared to death. "Yes ma'am." ten of the people in the group said. With that everyone ran to their houses to pack. "Makarov why are you having my son go to that school?" Macao asked me. "Because it would be a good exprience for him. You can't keep him here forever you know." I said to Macao.

_the next morning at Luna and Kitty's house..._

**Luna's P.O.V.**

"I can't wait until we get there. Come on Kitty wake up we are going to be late. You know how I love being there before the others." I said trying to get Kitty up from her sleep. "KITTY GET UP!" I yelled out of frustration. "Fine I'm up. I'm up. Geez Luna you sure have some loud pipes." Kawaii Kitty said after she fell out of her bed when I yelled and scared her which caused her to fall out. "Thanks Kitty. now get dressed and grab your bags we are leaving today." I said to my room-mate. Kitty got dressed quickly and soon we were off for the guildhouse.

_At Lucy's house..._

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Lucy wake up. you are going to be late." I said trying to wake up Lucy. "Aye!" said Happy as he agreed with me. "What?" Lucy said barely awake. "What the Natsu!? What are you doing in my room again?" Lucy said when she was fully awake. "We came to get you it's already 4:55 A.M. We are going to be late." I said to Lucy with a worried look in my eyes. "Then we have to hurry." Lucy got dressed and packed a breakfeast for the ride. We then ran straight for the guild.

_At the guild..._

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

"I see them!" Kitty yelled once she saw Natsu, Lucy, and Happy running towards them. "sorry we're late you guys." Lucy apologized. "Aye..." Happy agreed. "You guys aren't late. infact you guys are right on time. Here comes the carriage as well." Luna Rose said pointing towards the carriage that was heading for them. "Well say good-bye to everyone for us" Wendy, Levy, and Lucy told Mira-Jane. Wendy cast Troia on Salamander and me so they won't get sick when riding in the carriage. Me and Salamander thanked Wendy and we all got in the carriage and was on our why to the DWMA.

_At the DWMA..._

**Jonas' P.O.V.**

"I need you guys to make the Fairy Tail teens feel welcomed. So no starting fights." Lord Death said to Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, Suzaki, and me. Mainly looking at Black Star when he said no starting fights. "NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THAT LORD DEATH. BECAUSE I THE GREAT BLACK STAR THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD WILL BE THERE. HAHAHAHAHA" Black Star yelled. "MAKA CHOP!" "SHINUGAMI CHOP!" After that Black Star was on the ground with blood coming out of his forhead like a fountain. "Well we better go meet the Fairy Tail teens now" Maka said acting like nothing had happened. "Yes you should now hurry along you nine. Don't forget no starting fights" Again when he said that he was looking at Black Star. "Of course Father." Kid said emotionless as always. With that we went out to wait for the teens from Fairy Tail outside the front door of the school.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

We finally got to the DWMA at 8:00 A.M. "Yes we're finally here!" Luna said as she jumped out of the carriage and started running up a flight of stairs which looked like a million steps. "Awesome!" Kitty said jumping out of the carriage as well following after Luna. "Guys hurry up will you." Luna and Kitty said turning around. Soon Luna and Kitty were out of sight. "Gray-sama you stripped again." Juvia told Gray. "WHAT!?" Gray said looking around for his shirt which Juvia had in her arms holding it for him. "Here you go Gray-sama." Juvia said to Gray as she gave him his shirt. "Ummm... Thanks Juvia." Gray said thanking Juvia akwardly.

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

"What is taking them so long?" Luna asked impatiently, her arms crossed and tapping foot super fast wanting the others to hurry up. Then we heard a huge "Clunk" sound and heavy breathing coming from the top of the stairs. "Finally. What took you guys so long?" Luna asked shooting a death glare at them all (except Kitty, Happy and Carla) her eyes were blood red not their normal color which was silver just like the moon. "You guys know that Luna can get very impatient and angry very easily." I said staring with my kind cat-like light green eyes. "We're very sorry but we are not use to walking up all these steps." Romeo and Wendy apologized. Luna took a deep breathe and automaticly calmed down. "It's okay you two. you all are forgiven." Luna said calmly. Soon after they heard the sound of a door open and then close. Luna and me turned around to see our friends standing there. "Guys your here! Wait... Where's Black Star? And where's Hope Angel and Destiny Dimensions?" I said. "Yeah where are they?" Luna asked. Then we heard screaming from higher up in the sky. Luna and me didn't need to look up to know that Black Star was up there shouting again, just like when we all first met. Both Luna and me both sighed. "Hello Luna. Hello Kitty. How have you guys been?" Suzaki said. She was standing next to Jonas. Luna gave them both hugs hello. Then they all heard a crash behind them. "eek!" Luna and me both shrieked when we heard the crash. We turned around in fear. "BLACK STAR!" Luna and me screamed at Black Star with anger and fear in our voices. We both punched him in the face. "DON'T SCARE US EVER!" the two of us yelled at Black Star. "oh my!" Wendy said rushing over to Blakc Star. "I can help heal you. Here." wendy said as she started to cast a healing spell on Black Star who was knocked-out. "She's a witch!" Maka yelled as she got in a fighting stance with soul in his scythe form in her hands. Kid was in a fight stance too with Liz and Patty as his twin pistols. "Stay back you two" Jonas said as he got in a fighting stance too with suzaki in her dark staff form in his hands. Maka launched an attack towards Wendy but was blocked by Romeo's sticky flame, which stopped Maka and Soul dead in their tracks. Once Wendy was down with the spell she ran to hide behind Romeo (so cute XD). "Stop it!" Luna and me said in unison. Everyone stopped in midaction. "They are not Witches. They are mages from the Fairy Tail Guild." Luna said in anger. "Yeah. They are your guests and you are treating them horribly. They are also our friends too." I said in anger as well. "Ohh... Well sorry about that it's just that the only ones we know with magic are Witches and you two so we assumed that they were Witches too." Kid apologized for all of them. "It's okay." the Fairy Tail teens said in unison.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

_At the infirmary..._

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR, YOUR GOD, AS FINALLY AWAKEN. YOU ALL MISSED ME DIDN'T YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star started to yell when he woke up. "Black Star will you shut up? No one wants to hear you. Also you won't surpass God." Kitty said. "Well Luna you are as symetrical as ever. It is good to see you again." Kid said to me outside of the infirmary. "Thanks Kid. You are looking as good as ever as well. I think it's been like... Wow! We haven't seen each other since we were both 14 years old. Amazing." I said as I smiled kindly (Kitty and the teens from the DWMA are 16 years old. Luna is 15 almost 16. She's the youngest of them). "It truely is." Kid said reply. "You guys still haven't told me or Kitty where Hope is or where Destiny is. Please tell me." I said I stared into Kid's golden eyes with my sad, worried silver eyes. "Fine. But don't tell the others what I'm about to tell you because they don't like talking about it. They always want to dodge the subject ever since it happened." Kid said turning his gaze away from my sad silver eyes. "What?" I said with my eyes looking even more worried then before. "Hope Angel and Destiny Dimensions along with three of our other friends got captured by Medusa a few months ago. And before you ask why we never sent you a letter about it is because we knew you go looking for them. The same goes for Kitty as well." Kid told me. I noticed that Kid actaully had tears in his eyes and his hands were in fists which were trembling in anger. I gave Kid a big hug when I saw that he was starting to cry even more. "Don't worry one day we will find Hope and Destiny. So please stop crying." I said a bit muffled by his clothes. I was trying to comfort him trying to stop him from crying. That's when Kid realized that he actually was crying. Kid just wiped the tears from his face. "Thank you Luna. You are an awesome friend." Kid said as he hugged me back. "Well I hate seeing my friends cry." I said looking back up Kid. I could swear that I saw him turn a tiny bit pink. But I just told myself thatI was just seeing things.

**Well that was the first chapter. Can you believe I wrote this in just a day. Oh, and just so you know Luna Rose is based off of me, Kawaii Kitty is based off my friend Crystal, Jonas Larrabee is based off my friend Jonas, and Hope Angel is based off my friend Samantha. They all chose the facts about their characters. So don't say that I wasn't very creative for Jonas' character's name. And their weapons are not based on any of my friends they made them up too.**

**:3 Lady Luna101 out :3**


	2. First Mission at the DWMA

**Hi everyone this is the second chapter hope you like it. :D**

_At the DWMA..._

"Well thank you for telling me what happened to Hope and Destiny. But we have to tell Kitty what happened." Luna told Kid, who was still a bit pink in the cheeks. "Of course Luna. Bring her to the balcony and we can tell her then." Kid said as he turned to go to the balcony. "Okay meet you there Kid." Luna said as she went into the infirmary. Kid sighed of relief when she went into the infirmary and the pink in his cheeks was gone.

_In the infirmary..._

**Jonas' P.O.V.**

"Kitty can you follow me real quick? Me and Kid need to tell you something." Luna whispered to Kitty. "Okay. Let's go." Kitty said to Luna quietly. The only ones who heard was Jonas and Suzaki. When Kitty and Luna left Jonas decided to follow them while Suzaki stayed behind in case anyone asked where they were.

_At the Balcony..._

"Kid we're here." Luna called for Kid. "I'm over here." the two girls heard a voice from the far middle of the balcony. "There he is." Luna said to Kitty as she pointed towards where Kid was. "Okay let's tell her now." Luna said with her head down(Kid's cheeks are turning pink again because Luna is standing next to him 3). They explained what happened to Hope and Destiny(Jonas is spying on them XD). "Promise you won't tell the others that I told you and you won't go and try to find them? Because we already looked everywhere for them." Kid said. "Of course Kid." Luna said still not looking up at anyone, she is starting to worry Kid. "Umm..." Kitty didn't know if she could keep that promise. Jonas came out of the shadows and walked up to them casually as if he was never spying on them. When I got to where they were I said, "There you guys are. Remember we were supposed to go to Lord Death's office after Black Star woke up. Let's go." "Me and Kid will be right there. I just need to ask him something." Luna said which made Kid turn even more pink. Luna still would not look up at anyone and normally she would look people in the eye when she talked to someone. "Alright. Come on Kitty." I said as I turned to go to Lord Death's office. (**Kid's P.O.V.**)Jonas and Kitty went to Death's office while me and Luna went somewhere private to talk(Library). "Are you sure you looked everywhere for Hope and Destiny? Because it feels like they are close to here." Luna asked finally looking up at me. Luna's eyes were full of tears. "Yes, we did look for them everywhere. Don't worry one day we'll find them. Remember earlier today you told me that." I said as I wiped the tears off of Luna's face. In response Luna gave me a big hug as thanks. The hug made my face go all pink(XD).

_At Lord Death's office..._

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"Sorry we are late father." Kid apologized for both of them. "As long as you are here now it's okay. Any who, Dr. Stien said that he wanted to talk to you all. Please go talk to him." Lord Death said.(One reason you haven't heard Black Star so far is because his mouth is frozen solid because of Luna's ice dragon-slayer magic.) "Sure thing Lord Death." Luna said cheerfully with a small smile. "Well let's go. Come on." I said. They all headed for Dr. Stien's classroom.

_At Dr. Stien's classroom..._

**Kid's P.O.V.**

"MynameisJeff." Jonas said before we went into the classroom(He was trying to scare Luna but he became frozen XD). "Hello Dr. Stien long no see." Kitty said when she got into the classroom. "Hello Ms. Luna and hello Ms. Kitty. Now on to business is that your natural hair color?" Dr. Stien said as he pointed towards Natsu, Kitty, and Luna. "This is my natural hair." Luna answered first. "Same here." Kitty answered second. "And here." Natsu answered last. "So no dye was involved. Good. Anyway, what I wanted to talk to about is I have a mission for you all. I need you to get rid of a kishin that has been coming out in the middle of the night to kill innocent people and get their souls." Dr. Stien said. "Of course Dr. Stien. Let's go everyone." Kitty said turning to go to the forest(there is 21 of them not counting Hope and Destiny). They all started to go to the Forest.

_On the way to the forest..._

**Still Kid's P.O.V.**

"Well it's very windy tonight isn't it Kid?" Luna asked who was also in the back of the group. "Yes it is and making your's and Kitty's hair assymetrical." I said sounding a bit annoyed. "I have an idea." Luna said as she turned around and cast a spell that made a wall of ice that moved every time they turned directions. "There the wall will move when we turn and block the wind." Luna said a bit happy with herself. "Great idea Luna but your is all messed up. Here let me fix it." I said as I got behind her and started to fix her hair. "Really? Thanks Kid." Luna said sounding very thankful to me. (**Kitty's P.O.V.**)_ Why are Luna and Kid so close now? Why is Kid fixing Luna's hair? When we first went here two years ago they rarely talked to each other. They only talked to each other when it was an awkward moment or when we forced them to talk to each other or when they were paired up for project that was for the miesters to partner with a different weapon for a temporary time. So what happened to make them so close? _I thought to myself while I slightly looked back at Kid and Luna who were both laughing. "I think I see the forest guys." Lucy said pointing striaght ahead. "I hear something coming from the bushes." Natsu and Gajeel both said. After they said that a rabbit came out of the bushes. "Everyone stay back." Jonas said. "But it's just a rabbit." Wendy said wanting to hold the rabbit. "Rabbits only come out in the day Wendy." Suzaki said. "Wendy get away from that Rabbit!" Romeo said as he pushed the rabbit away from Wendy. "Now why did you do that Romeo?" Wendy asked as she was about to go and get the rabbit. "Yes why did you do that?" Carla asked as she flied next to Wendy. "Aye!" Happy agreed. He always agreed with Natsu and Carla. Then all of a sudden the rabbit started to transform into a Kishin. "Everyone jump when I say when! NOW!" Luna yelled as she frooze the ground underneath everyone. Luckily everyone jumped just in time. With the Kishin now frozen they were able to attack it much easier then if it wasn't frozen.(**Kid's P.O.V.**) Soon enough the ice melted around the Kishin rabbit and it started to attack them(it's basically a large rabbit with blades on it's front paws). Everyone dodged. "Our turn Suzaki." Jonas said getting even more exited now that there was a Kishin to battle. "Ours too Liz and Patty." Kid said emotionless. _We have to beat this Kishin if we let it get away then father would not like that, more people would die, and Luna would think badly of us. _I thought to myself. Jonas and me launched their attacks. Lucy summoned Taurus and sent him to attack the kishin at full fury.

_To Be Continued In The Next Chapter..._

**So sorry that this chapter was a bit of a cliff-hanger. But it was getting to be way to long. So look out next week for the next chapter. I'll actually be post the next chapter either tomorrow or next thursday or next friday. See ya'.**


	3. First Mission at the DWMA part 2

**Hi everyone. Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it. I'm continuing where I left off.**

_At the edge of the forest..._

**Kid's P.O.V.**

Jonas and me both launched their attacks just as the kishin launched it's own attack. Luna quickly put a dome of ice around both of us. Our attacks can still get through, the only things that can't get through are witches along with their magic spells and kishin with our the last blow Jonas did soul residence with Suzaki, while I kept shooting my twin pistols, Liz and Patty. (So sorry I'm repeating this)Lucy summoned Taurus and sent him to attack the kishin at full fury. our attacks all landed at the same time. The kishin was defeated, but the strange thing was the kishin left behind two souls not one. "Who gets the souls?" Kitty said pointing to the souls. "I for one think Jonas and Kid should both get one each. If Kid fuses about the soul not being able to be split in two for both Liz and Patty, then he can have this kishin soul right here." Luna said as she pulled out another kishin soul. "How did you get that?" Jonas asked confused. "I heard another kishin coming toward us from behind. So I used my ice dragon roar on it and it was defeated." Luna explained. "Either way I agree with Luna." Kitty said as maka nodded with agreement(Black Star's mouth is still frozen :3). Suzaki grabbed one of the souls, Liz grabbed the other one, and Patty got the one that was in Luna's hand. The three of them ate the souls. "Were the souls good?" Lucy asked a bit grossed out. "It was. thank you for asking Lucy." Suzaki answered still smiling just like she always does. "No problem." Lucy said still a bit grossed out. "We might want to stay here for the night. It's too dark to see and it takes awhile to get from here to the DWMA." Luna said. "Then let's camp here." Maka said. "I'll take first watch." Luna said as she pulled twenty-one sleeping bags out of her bag. "I'll take first watch as well." I said emotionless. Luna gave a small thankful smile in my direction. Of course I blushed a little bit. Only Luna noticed me blush, it made her giggle a bit. Everyone went to sleep after that(except Kid and Luna). "I saw you blush you know." Luna said walking up behind me. "Wha- What are you talking about!?" I said surprised at what Luna had said. "I know you blushed when I smiled at you." Luna said looking into my golden eyes, which caused me to blush once again. "Fine, you caught me." I said in defeat. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret." Luna said as she smiled with her right index finger covering a little bit of her mouth and as she winked. "Alright." I said still blushing. "You truely are a good friend." I said giving a small smile, which was super rare. "But you have to wake up Jonas and Suzaki." Luna said while giggling. "Sigh... Fine." I said once again in defeat. Jonas and Suzaki are pretty scary when someone wakes them up. After about a hour I went to wake up Jonas and Suzaki. Luna just went to her sleeping bag which happened to be right next to my sleeping bag. "Night you two." Jonas said. "Hey Kid I know you told Luna and Kitty about Hope and Destiny. Don't worry they deserve to know after all Hope and Destiny were their friends too." Jonas whispered to me before joining Suzaki.

_The next morning..._

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"Kitty wake up!" Luna said trying not to yell in anger at Kitty. "May I try?" Romeo asked. "Sure." Luna said as she pinched her nose. The flame Romeo formed in his hand was the stink flame(yellow fire). When he put it close to Kitty's face she bounced up and requipped her strongest sword, she also go into a battle stance. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR ROMEO!?" Kitty yelled confused. "You wouldn't wake up so I asked him to use the yellow flame to wake you up." Luna explained for Romeo. "Now come on. Someone you've been missing is at Lord Death's office waiting for us." Luna said causing Kitty's face to go a super bight pink. "Really?" Kitty said wanting to be sure. " Yes really." Luna said starting to leave with the rest of us. "I'm coming!" Kitty said as she grabbed her sleeping bag and started racing to catch up with the group.

_At Lord Death's office..._

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

"MAKA!" We heard a man with dark red hair scream as he jumped to hug Maka. Maka just simply stepped to the side and dodged his hug. "who's that?" Levy asked looking at the man in confusion. "That's Maka's dad, Spirit Albarn." Jonas explained. "He is not my dad." Maka said calmly but still mad about something. "Hi Mr. Spirit, LordDeath, Dr. Stien, and Laxus." Luna said a bit emotionless. When I saw Laxus my cat ears started to get more fluffy. "Laxus nice to see you again" Natsu said giving a big grin and waving hello. "Anywho, Suzaki please show the girls around the girls' dorm. Jonas you show the boys around the boys' dorm" Lord Death said after he reaper chopped Maka's dad. "Sure thing." Suzaki and Jonas said in unison.

**I'll write about the adventures of the dorms next week. See you then. See ya'. ****:3 Lady_Luna out :3**


	4. Adventure of the Dorms

**Hi you guys. Here's chapter 4 of my crossover. I hope you like : I do not own Fairy Tail or Soul eater (sadly DX)**

"Suzaki can you please show the girls around the girls dorm while Jonas can you show the boy around the boys dorm?" Lord Death asked. "Of course." Suzaki and Jonas said in unison. "Come on everyone. This way." Suzaki said turning around to go out the door to leave. "We're all coming don't worry." Luna said kindly. All the Fairy Tail teens and DWMA teens left the room heading outside. "All right. Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, Happy, Kid, Soul, and Black Star are going with Jonas. While Maka, Lucy, Levy, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Wendy, Carla, Kitty, Luna, and Juvia are coming with me. Boys quickly catch up with Jonas." Suzaki said as she pointed towards Jonas who already almost half way to the Boys' Dorm. "Girls follow me." Suzaki said turning around. The groups went in their different ways to the dorms.

_At the Girls' Dorm..._

**Luna's P.O.V.**

"Wow this is the girls dorm? It looks like Juvia's old guild." Juvia said in amazement. "Well let's go." Suzaki said wanting to get done soon. "Juvia as a question. When will Juvia get to see Gray-sama again?" Juvia asked wanting to see Gray as soon as possible. "We'll be seeing the boys when both tours are over." Maka said turning around to look at Juvia. "When will they be done?" Juvia said as she sulked in the corner of the garden outside the dorm. "We don't know yet Juvia." I said trying not to make it worse. "Anyway let's get this tour started. Suzaki showed the girls their rooms. Kitty and me got to have our own room that was linked to the other Fairy Tail girls' room which had 5 beds for each girl. Suzaki also showed us the showers and introduced us to the other girls who stayed at the dorm. "Well that was the Kitchen and that is also the last room of the tour." Suzaki said as we got to the front door again. "Let's call Lord Death. Does anyone have a hand mirror on them?" Maka asked the us all. "I do but why do you need it?" Levy said handing her the hand mirror. "You'll see." Kitty said not being to contain her exitement of what the other Fairy Tail girls' looks would be when they found out why. "42-42-564 to knock on Death's door." Maka said after she fogged up the mirror and started writing something on it. "Why hello girls. Done already?" Lord Death said once he got on the mirror reflection. "Yes we are Lord Death." Kitty said looking at all the Fairy Tail girls' faces in laughter. "Are the boys done yet, Sir?" I asked looking at Juvia hoping she won't flood the place if they aren't. "No they are not. Could you girls go see what's taking them so long?" Lord Death said sounding a bit worried. "Sure thing Lord Death." Suzaki said still smiling like always. "Girls let's go before Juvia floods the place." Kitty said running out the door. "Totally." said all the other girls exept Juvia who starting to cry because the boys weren't finished with their tour yet.

_At the Boys' Dorm..._

**Kid's P.O.V.**

"Well we got done quick." Soul said trying to sound cool. "Then let's call my father. He did tell us to call him once we were done." I said as Soul pulled out a hand mirror. "What's that for? Soul do like looking at yourself in the mirror all the time? That is so uncool." Natsu said laughing at Soul for having a hand mirror with him. "You'll see why he has it a moment." Jonas said as he took the mirror from Soul. "42-42-564 to knock on Death's door." Jonas whispered to himself after he fogged up the mirror and started to write something on the mirror. But before we could talk to Lord Death we noticed that Black Star, Natsu, Gray, Romeo and Happy were gone. The only ones who stayed were Laxus, me, and Soul. So we ended up cancelling the call and started to look for the 5 of them.

_Somewhere in Death city..._

**Romeo's P.O.V.**

"WELL HERE IT IS. THE PLACE ONLY I THE GREAT BLACK STAR KNOWS ABOUT." Black Star said as they got to a Place no one knew about. "What is this place?" I asked curious about where we were. "WHY WE ARE RIGHT UNDERNEATH THE CLOCK TOWER!" Black Star said still with his ego to high. "You got us lost Black Star!" Gajeel said knowing Black Star got them lost. Which he did. "Found you!" Jonas said frightening us. Soon after we heard the a crash. The door vanished. "Let's find a way out of this place." Kid emotionlessly. "Yeah. But we wouldn't be in this mess if Black Star didn't get us lost." Natsu said as they looked for a passage out there. "Natsu-nii, let's light some torches." I said as I lite a torch that was on the wall. Soon Natsu started lighting torches too. "Guys I found something!" Jonas said as he grabbed a hold of something that felt like a door handle. He turned the handle and it lead to a passage of stairs. "Natsu, Romeo can you guys light the torches on the walls?" Soul asked sound cool like always. "Sure thing, Soul. Fire dragon roar!" Natsu said lighting almost all the torches at the walls, I lite the rest of the torches. "There you. Let's go and see where this passage leads." I said as I started to walk down the torch lite passage. "Yeah we got to see if this leads to if this leads out of her." Kid said wanting to get out of this assymetrical place. "Hold on Kid don't you know the way out of here? After all your father is the one who built this city, wouldn't he have showed you ways to get of everywhere?" Soul asked. "The only way out to get out of here that I know of is the way we came in." Kid said calmly.

_At Lord Death's office... Again..._

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"Hey Lord Death. We didn't see the boys at the boys' dorm." Kitty said as the girls came in. "Well I may have found them. They seem to be in the dungeon and they're heading for a trap please go help them. Maka, Suzaki, Tsubaki you girls do know where the entrance to the dungeon is right?" Lord Death said calmly. "Yes we do Lord Death." me, Tsubaki, and Suzaki said unison. After that we headed for the dungeon.

_Back with boys..._

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"I see a door you guys!" Gray said in exitement. Then they heard a '_**Crash!**_ ' right behind them and then another in front of them. "Oh no! We're trapped! Dang it!" Gajeel said in anger. "Then let's find away out. Let's destroy these walls." I said. Then me and Romeo tried to destroy the doors but the flames just bounced back. Next Gajeel tried, he just ended up hurting his hand. Gray also tried but his ice shattered. "Aren't you guys going to try? After all you guys are one weapon and three miesters." Romeo said wondering why they wouldn't try to brake the walls. "We can't. We don't have matching soul wave-lengths. Since we don't neither me or Black Star or Kid can hold Soul." Jonas explained. "So basically we are stuck here until someone saves us." I said very unhappy that someone else had to save us. "THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR NEEDS NO HELP!" Black Star boosted. "Black Star sit down." Jonas said as he pulled Black Star down to the ground. "Well this is going to be boring." I said. "Aye..." Happy agreed.

_In the Dungeon..._

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Here is the Dungeon. Now let's split up and find the way they took." Maka said as calmly as she could. We searched around for the passage the boys took. Soon I found the passage. "Guys I found it!" I yelled as the other girls came running. "Guys are you here?" I yelled down the passage as we walked down it too. "Gajeel? Are you guys there?" Levy yelled right after me. "Laxus are you down here?" Kitty also yelled down the passage. (**Happy's P.O.V.**) "Gajeel! Did you hear that?" Natsu said hearing voices. "Yeah!" Gajeel hearing the samething as Natsu. "I hear it too!" Laxus said hearing Lucy, Kitty's, and Levy's voices(Gray, Romeo, and Happy explained how the three of them could hear what the others couldn't). "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "Levy!" Gajeel yelled as well. "Kitty!" Laxus yelled also trying to be sure the girls knew we were down here. "Natsu don't worry." Lucy yelled making sure we could hear her. Lucy summoned Taurus and told him to destroy the wall between the boys and the girls. Instead Taurus destroyed both of the walls. "Let's go now. It's creepy down here." Luna said as she walked up the last of the stairs. Everyone else followed. While Kid was with Luna, Laxus was with Kitty, Wendy was with Romeo, Carla was with me, Natsu with Lucy, Gajeel with Levy, Gray with Juvia, Maka with Soul, Black Star with Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were by each other same with Jonas and Suzaki. When we got out of the creepy passage way Kitty, Maka, Luna, and Suzaki looked really mad. Luna even had her nine fox-tails and ears out, her eyes were also red as a blood red rose. "What made you go down there in the first place?" Kitty asked a mad looking aura formed around Kitty, Maka, Luna and Suzaki(Luna looked the scariest, trust me. I'm scary when I'm mad). All of us were scared them(they shoul just be glad that Erza wasn't there XD). Soon enough they were chasing all of us so we could be punished for worrying them. "We're sorry. Me, Laxus, Kid, and Soul were just trying to get those six who went off to the dungeon." Jonas admitted out of fear as we got to were Lucy, Levy, Tsubaki, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Liz and Patty were waiting. "Fine you four are off the hook but those six aren't. Anyway, how about we all meet at the top of the stairs tomorrow?" Kitty said as she finished knocking out us, who sneaked off to the dungeon. "Alright." Everyone said(Except the boys who are knocked out).

**Well that's the end of this chapter. See you in the next chapter. ****:3 Lady Luna101 out :3**


	5. The Love Dance part 1

**Hey y'all. Here's chapter 5 next chapter is going to be awesome just so you know.**

_Outside of the DWMA building..._

**Luna's P.O.V.**

"Where are Black Star and Tsubaki?" I asked getting impatient. "Don't know." Kitty said also getting impatient. "Here we are! Sorry we're late!" Tsubaki apologized as her and Black Star ran towards the others. "Check this out!" Black Star said as he held out a poster. "Let me see." I said as I grabbed the poster. "It says that there's a dance... Tonight!" I said as I read the poster. "Then how about we all go to the dorms and get ready?" Kitty said. "Yeah!" Everyone said in agreement. "Alright then boys go to the boys' dorm, while us girls' go to the girls dorm." I said because the boys couldn't go to the girls dorm and it's the same thing the opposite way too. "Yeah!" Everyone agreed once again. After that the boys and girls went their seprate ways until tonight.

_At the girls dorm..._

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"Come on Kitty. Let's go get our stuff." Luna said as she started towards her's and Kitty's room. As the bothof them went to get their things. "Well I'm going to summon Virgo to help us out." Lucy said as she grabbed Virgo's key. "Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy screamed. As soon as she said that a girl with short pink hair in a maid outfit and with what prisoners where on their wrists only hers are broken in the chain area. "Hello princess. What is it that you need?" Virgo said once she appeared. "We need your help getting ready for the dance that's tonight. So can you please help us out?" Lucy asked Virgo. "Of course princess." Virgo said. "We're back." Kitty said as her and Luna came through the door that led to their room. "Oh hi Virgo it's nice to see you again." Luna said when she saw Virgo. "Well let's get started!" Kitty yelled more exited then ever.

_At the boys' dorm..._

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"Alright guys let's find all the things we need for our suits." Jonas said looking around for materials. "OKay let's get started." Kid said as he found the materials Jonas was looking for.

_At the DWMA..._

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

"Hi you guys." I said when I saw the boys. Each boy was wearing something different. Same with each girl(I'm saying what the teens from Soul Eater look like first). Maka is wearing a violet dress (basically what she wear in episode 18), Soul is wearing a suit that is all black (what he wear in episode 18), Tsubaki is wearing lighter then lime green dress (she wear it in episode 18), Black star was wearing a complete mess of a suit(what he wear in episode 18), Liz and Patty were wearing matching red dresses(what they wear in episode 18 only dress versions of them), Kid he was wearing all white suit that was perfectly symmetrical(from episode 18), Jonas was wearing a all black suit kinda like Soul's outfit only his was completely black even his shirt, lastly Suzaki was wearing an all black dress the went down to her knees. The Fairy Tail teens are wearing what they wore in episode 199. I was wearing a pink dress that goes down to my knees with a small bow in front, on my feet I had on pink glass slippers and on my hands I wore pink gloves that go to my elbows. My hair was down to my waist on both sides of my head there are braids that go back and join together into a tiny ponytail(if you watch SAO then you should know that this is Asuna's hairstyle) I also had a flower in my hair, and I had on a cross necklace. My outfit also showed my guild mark which is on my neck(right side and it's the same color as Lucy's mark). Luna is wearing a similar outfit mine was rose red and symmetrical(it is like a little girls dress you know the ones that are navy blue and have that cute collar), her hair was just pigtails with a white bow on both and her guild was on the left and right sides of her back(she got two guild marks and they were the same color as Kitty's and Lucy's). Luna also had on a necklace only her's had a full moon(when you turn it over it's a rose) and her shoes were red flats(she basically wore all red except her small bows they were white). "Wow. Kitty you look awesome." Laxus said to me, I blushed. "Um... You look nice too Luna." Kid said nervously. "Lucy you look amazing!" Natsu said. Every boy complimented the girls and the girls did the same. "Well let's head on in." Luna said dragging Jonas, me, Suzaki, and Kid towards the door. "We're all coming don't worry." Everyone said to Luna who was still dragging her closest friends towards the doors.

_At the dance..._

**Everyone's P.O.V.**

"Wow! Once again Kid your father did amazing with the party." Luna said amazed. Everyone went different ways. Natsu, Black Star, Gray, Happy, and Gajeel all went to the buffet area. Wendy, Romeo, and Carla went to a open table and started to talk to each other. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Tsubaki followed Natsu, Gray, Happy, Gajeel, and Black Star. Jonas, Suzaki, Luna and Kitty all went to the balcony that was close by where the party was for some fresh air. Kid, Liz and Patty went to a corner of the room. Lastly Kid and Maka also went to an empty table. Laxus also went into a corner of the room. (**Kid's P.O.V.**) "Kid why did you sound so nervous when you complimented Luna?" Liz asked confused. "Um Well..." I didn't know what to say. "I know! I know!" Patty said super perky like always. "Why Patty?" Liz asked her younger sister. "It's cause he likes her!" Patty said. "Wha... I don't... I don't know what you're talking about!" I said trying to deny that fact. "Omg! You do like her." Liz said when she saw me blushing. "I'm leaving." I said wanting to get away from them. (**Lucy's P.O.V.**) "Guys are ever going to stop eating and actually hang out with your friends?" I asked annoyed at the five boys. "Nope." Natsu and Gray said in unison as they stuffed their faces. "Gray-sama you stripped again." Juvia said as she pointed to his chest. "Oh man." Gray said as he grabbed his clothes from Juvia and quickly put them back on. "Gajeel how about we go write a letter to Pantherlily?" Levy said as an attempt to get Gajeel away from the buffet. "I'm sure he knows we're fine." Gajeel said as he stuffed his face. "Happy why don't you go talk to Carla." I said trying to get Happy away from the buffet. "Aye!" Happy said as he started to fly over to where Carla, Wendy, and Romeo were. "Now you Natsu you come with me." I said as I dragged Natsu away from the buffet table. "Gajeel your coming with me." Levy said as she tried to move Gajeel(Levy is both smaller and weaker then Gajeel). "Okay." Gajeel said when he saw how hard she was trying to move him. "Gray-sama you'll get a stomach ache if you keep eating. Juvia doesn't want to see you sick." Juvia said wanting to dance with Gray. "Black Star you're always going to come here every time there's a dance aren't you?" Tsubaki said with an akward smile on her face. "Yep." Black Star said. "I'm coming Juvia don't worry." Gray said as he grabbed one last bit of food. "Gray-sama you've made Juvia really happy." Juvia said as she hugged Gray. (**Maka's P.O.V.**) "Well this is akward and that is so uncool." Soul said super bored. "Well then let's go dance." I said trying to find something to do. "Sure." Soul said as a slow dance turned on. "Well that's going to make the dance akward." I said as I blushed when Soul held out his hand so he could led me to the dance floor. I took his hand and we headed for the dance floor. (**Luna's P.O.V.**) "Hey guys look at that." Kitty said pointing to Maka and Soul who were dancing with each other. Everyone (Jonas, Suzaki, Kitty, and Luna) did a little laugh. "I knew they would be perfect for each other." I said smiling. Soon I noticed Kid off in a corner all by himself, so I went to go see why. "Hey Kid why are you over here all by yourself? isn't it boring?" I asked Kid when I got over to him. "Oh hey Luna. I don't really want to talk about why I'm by myself right now." Kid said in reply to my question. Soon after that I started to sing a song my mother taught me (Mother= Luna's dragon Icy)...

_The man in the moon spoke to me one night _

_Under trhe stars... Under his moonlight_

_Crows gather near and they sing for all_

_With me and for you we call_

_Man in the moon where did you go?_

_Is it my thoughts that fright so?_

_I ask for guidance, yet you give me silence _

_Till dawn I'll cry this lullaby.._

_Wait for your rise again..._

"That's a very pretty song Luna. Who taught to you?" Kid asked when I was done. "The dragon who raised me taught it to me when I was a little girl." I answered. "Oh yeah I forgot you were raised by a dragon." Kid said as he remembered me once telling him that. "Well duh. The only dragon slayers who don't have to be raised by a dragon to get their powers are second generation dragon slayers." I informed Kid. "Cool." Kid said. "Now since it's kinda' boring over here in this corner how about we go dance alright?" I asked wanting to get away from the boredness. "Um... Sure." Kid said blushing lightly. We went out to the dance floor making sure we were hidden with in the crowd.

_To be continued..._

**Well guys that was chapter 5. I hope you liked it. I'll be sure to finish it next chapter. ****:3 Lady Luna101 out :3**


	6. The Love Dance part 2

**Hi you guys I'm back with chapter 6. Remember I only update this story on either thrusday or friday. I hope you like it. And before you start reading did you see the final chapter of Soul Eater kids lines are connected permently. But his dad's dead :'( . And in Fairy Tail manga Fairy Tail is disbanded :'( . Any way you can read now sorry for the spoiler.**

_Previously..._

_"Kid why did you sound so nervous when you complimented Luna?" Liz asked confused. "Um... Well..." I didn't know what to say. "I know! I know!" Patty said super perky like always. "Why Patty?" Liz asked her little sister. "It's cause he likes her!" Patty said._

_Soon I noticed Kid off in a corner all by himself, so I went to go see why. "Hey Kid. Why are you over here all by yourself? Isn't it boring?" I aksed Kid when I got over to him._

_Present time..._

**Everyone's P.O.V.**

All most all the boys asked the girls they like to dance. Sometimes the girls had to cause the boys were super dense. Hint they are all hot-heads who went to the buffet table last chapter.

"Wow! Your a really good dancer Kid!" Luna complimented her shinigami friend. "Thanks. The goes for you too, Luna." Kid replied. "Hmph..." Luna and a person behind them said as they bumped into each other. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you it was an accident." Luna apologized quickly. "It's alright it was an accident... Oh Luna you were the one who bumped into me by accident." The voice said. "Oh thank you for forgiving me Kitty." Luna thanked her best friend. "Ooh your dancing with Kiiid. You two are so cute together." Kitty pointed out. This made Luna and Kid both blush non-stop for awhile. "So what your dancing with your crush Laxus." Luna said getting a bit mad but not mad enough that her eyes went blood red. What Luna said caused Kitty and Laxus to blush this time. It also made Kid laugh a bit at the look on Kitty's and Laxus' faces. Soon after they all calmed down the four of them went to the balcony. Will actually two separate balconies. Laxus and Kitty went to the one closest to the party while Luna and Kid went to the one where they told Kitty what happened to Hope and Destiny.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

"Well that was a bit crazy" I said awkwardly to Kid who was standing right next to me. Kid was still blushing for some reason. I could actually see Happy and Carla flying around near the entrance to the party. "Hey Luna why did you want to come to this Balcony, just to hang out?" Kid asked me curiously. "Because this is actually where we basically first meet(I'll tell you about how they first meet next chapter). So it's kind of special to me." I said staring up at the stars and moon in the sky. I didn't even see or hear Kid move a little closer to me. But even if I did I wouldn't care cause he is my friend after all. I'm just kind of wondering if he wants to be more then just friends. Because he always blushs when ever I smile at him or even hang out with him. Soon after I asked myself all my question I feltsomething on my cheek. When it was gone I started to blush so much my face matched the color of the red in my hair. I automatically knew what was on my cheek. When I turned to Kid he was looking up at the stars. But I gave him a hug anyway. I have known Kid for a long time I just never expected him to do that. "Kid why did you do that?" I asked Kid wanting to know why. "I'll tell you some other time, alright?" Kid answered. "Alright Kid." I said as I ended the hug. "Come on let's head back to the party I'm pretty sure I saw Soul and Maka dancing together ealier. Let's see I also saw Natsu and Lucy dancing, Gajeel and Levy dancing, Wendy and Romeo dancing, Juvia and Gray dancing, Happy and Carla as well. Then you already know that Kitty and Laxus were dancing together." I said as I dragged Kid off the balcony and towards the dance. "Besides your father should be appearing soon." I said when we got to the dance and found our friends all in a group.

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

Kid and Luna just got back from the balcony when Kid's dad appeared. "Hello everyone. Are you all having a good night so far? But you want to know the reason why we are having this dance? It's to celebrate two of our old students return even if it's temporary and the welcoming of the Fairy Tail teens." Lord Death said. Right after he finished talking a spotlight hit our group of friends. "So please give a warm welcome to the Fairy Tail teens and warm welcome back to Luna Rose and Kawaii Kitty." Lord Death said once more. Me and Luna waved hello when Lord Death called our names. But soon after that the night was over. It left everyone sad. The Fairy Tail boys went to the boys' dorm, Tsubaki and Black Star went to their home, same with Kid, Liz and Patty. Maka, Soul, Jonas and Suzaki went with us Fairy Tail girls to the girls' dorm and from there we parted our separate ways until the next day.

_In the Fairy Tail girls' room..._

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Hey Lucy you do know that me, Luna, Jonas and Suzaki all saw you dancing with Natsu. And we saw Levy dance with Gajeel, Juvia was dancing with Gray, no surprise, Wendy you were dancing with Romeo, Carla you were dancing with Happy. Luna I know you know I saw you dancing with Kid." Kitty teased all of us. "Yeah so what you know me and Kid saw you dancing with Laxus." Luna said causing Kitty to madly blush. "Ooh... You liiike him." I teased Kitty like Happy would with me. "Guys I'm pretty sure all of us are at least a bit tired. So how about we go get some sleep." Luna said wanting make all the teasing stop for one night. "Juvia agrees with Luna-san." Juvia said. "Hold on a minute! Juvia why do you not call Luna or Kitty or even Wendy your love rival? Why only me?" I just couldn't wrap my head around it. "Simple Juvia just sees you as a love rival." Juvia explained. "Let's just sleep." I said annoyed that Juvia only calls me her love rival. "Yes. Let's get sleep. That also means you child." Carla said to everyone, mainly Wendy. "I agree let's rest." Wendy said in response. "Luna-chan you and Kitty-chan go into your room. I'll turn out the light." Levy-chan said as she went over to the light switch. Soon after that everyone went to sleep. Luna aand Kitty had super strnage dreams that night.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. How did Luna and Kid actually first meet? What did Kitty and Luna dream about? See you next time.**


	7. Luna's Dream

**Here is the next chapter. It's going to be split into two parts. So keep an eye out for the next chapter. Here we go.**

_Previously..._

_Soon after everyone went to sleep. Luna and Kitty had super strange dreams that night._

_In Luna's dream..._

**Luna's P.O.V.(of course)**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I got up off the ground that I woke up on. When I got a better look of where I was I remembered here. 'I'm back at the DWMA. This is from two years ago. So that means I'm fourteen here.' I thought to myself while looking around. Soon I saw a fourteen year old me. She wore a short-sleeved collared shirt with a black tie with a full moon on it and the collar was red. She also had on a red business skirt that went down to her knees, it also had the moon cycle on it with a black belt. She had her down and pulled back(except her bangs) by a black head band. She had on a pair of gold leggings with black boots. Back then she showed her ears and tails almost all the time. When she was fourteen she had six fox tails not nine. Three of the tails were the same color as her hair, while the other three were rose red. "Where are you guys taking me?" I heard younger me say to 14 year old Kitty, Hope, Destiny, Jonas, and Suzaki. "You'll see. Just wait here for a few minutes while we go get your surprise." Jonas said after they stopped dragging younger me to the balcony. 'I remember this. This was on my birthday. This is when I turned 14. They got me a surprise but didn't want to tell me what it was before it was the time when I was born.' I thought to myself. "Why are here alone?" younger me was caught by surprise and quickly turned around just to see 14 year old Kid. 'This is when I first met Kid, Liz, and Patty.' I told myself. "W-who are you? Wait your Death the Kid. Lord Death's son and heir." Younger me said when she turned around and realized who it was. "You look very symetrical. It's lovely." What younger Kid said caused younger me to blush but not enough that anyone else would see. "Thank you. But just in case we run into each other again why don't you tell me your name and your partners' names." Younger me said as the twin pistols that were in younger Kid's hands transformed. Liz looked the same as she does in the present. Patty was the same except one thing... Her chest was the same size as Liz's chest was. "Call me Kid." Younger Kid said first. "I'm Liz and this is my younger sister Patty." Younger Liz said calmly. "Well it's nice to meet you three. Oh and Kid those strips iin your hair are pretty cool." Younger me said to younger Kid. This time younger Kid was the one to blush but hide it by acting like he always does when someone talked about his hair strips. Before younger Liz or Patty could try to cheer him up younger me was already trying. "I'm sorry Kid. I didn't know it was a sensetive topic for you. Please cheer up." Younger me said while having an apologetic smile on my face. Younger Kid looked up to see it and was automatically better. "It's okay you didn't know. So it's not your fault it's my fault for not telling you." Younger Kid said to younger me. "Oh yeah! I'm Luna by the way. I forgot to introduce myself." 14 year old me said reaching out a hand. Both me and little me could hear little Kitty, Hope, Destiny, Jonas, and Suzaki coming from down the hall. "Well I better get going good bye." Little me said before going to meet up with the younger versions of my three best friends. Little Hope, Destiny, Jonas and Suzaki were surprised that I heard them from way down at the balcony. Kitty and I have known each other since Icy, the dragon who raised me, left. After that all I saw was a bright light.

_End of Luna's dream..._

I woke up with a surprised look one my face. I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. Once I was done getting dressed I waited for Kitty to wake up. I bet she's having a dream like mine. Only different. "It's been almost two years now. Because right now I'm 15 years old. Everyone else I know from the DWMA are already 16. Even Kid." I said. When I said Kid's name it kinda made me blush. Who wouldn't after all I just had a dream about when I first meet him.

**Well next chapter will be Kitty's dream. Bye for now.**


	8. Kitty's Dream

**Hi you guys. I'm here with Kitty's girl who Kawaii Kitty is based on wrote it, I just edited it. Both of us hope you like it.**

_**Kitty's P.O.V.(of course)**_

"What the?" I askedas I stood up off the ground. When I was to my feet I took a look around the area I woke up at. _'I remember this place. It's Magnolia. I'm pretty sure this is a year ago.' _I thought to myself. Then I noticed a girl that looked like me when I was fifteen. _'That's me a year ago!'_ I said to myself. _'This is when I visited my Aunt. Luna decided to stay at the Academy so she could study.' _ I reminded myself. Both me and younger me heard people talking about the Fairy Tail guild. Younger me was amazed with their talk of how wizards lived there. After that younger me (I was following, while hiding from, younger me) started towards my aunt's house but she got lost on the way. It was pouring rain, both me and past me are cats so we don't like water. We also heard thunder. Which is something past me didn't like. Past me use to but that was before it hit my mother and killed her on my birthday. Past me was walking and we heard a loud sound. It was lighting and it was going to hit younger me. That was until a sixteen year old boy with spikey blonde hair and wearing headphones that have spikes, a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers pushed her out of the way. Past me fell to the wet ground. We saw himget hit by the lighting, past me screamed in fear. Back then I didn't know he was a lighting dragon slayer. We saw him on the ground. Past me ran over to him, scared that he might be dead. Soon he opened his eyes, they were a mixture of black and blue. "I'm glad your ok, miss." He said to past me. Past me was shocked that he was still alive. "I'm Laxus by the way." He introduced himself. "I'm Kawaii Kitty. But please call me Kitty." Past me introduced herself. "Are you new in town?" Laxus asked. "Kind of, I'm here visiting my aunt." Younger me said. "Do you know what others say about me?" He asked. "No." Little me answered. "Well the thing is most girls that know me, go crazy when they see me." Younger Laxus informed little me. "Oh." Past me said surprised. "So why are you here?" Past Laxus asked curiously. "I got lost." Past me informed him. "Maybe I can help." Past Laxus said. "Thanks." Younger me said as they went over to the town map. Past me and past Laxus found the way to my aunt's house. Later that past me and Laxus ran into each other again. "Oh! Hello Laxus." Past me said. "Hey Kitty. Oh by the way are you a wizard?" Little Laxus asked. "No. Not that I knoow of." Little me said. "Too bad. If you were you could have joined Fairy Tail." Younger Laxus said sounding a bit sad. That night my aunt told me that I was a wizard and so was her, my mom, and my dad. She spent two days training me, I'm a quick learner, to use my magic. When she taught me all she knew she kicked me out. On the fourth day of me being in Magnolia. Laxus found past me wondering the streets like an ally cat. "Kitty, what are you doing?" Laxus asked past me. "My aunt kicked me out and I told my friends I wouldn't be back for another two days." Past me informed him. "Why?" He asked past me. "I'm a wizard. I learned all she knew about magic." Past me explained. "You're a wizard!?" He said surprised. "Yep." Past me said. "Great!" Past Laxus said as he put both me and my stuff on his back. He took me to Fairy Tail ands he asked his grandfather if I could join. They interveiwed me and I was accepted. After that I saw a flash of light that blinded me.

_End of Kitty's dream..._

I woke up with shocked look on my face. I took a look around and found Luna reading a book on her bed. "Good morning Kitty. Did you have a nice dream?" Luna said while her eyes were stiil on the book. _'I forgot that she could sense emotions or actions by sensing someone's soul wave length.' _I thought to myself. "Thanks for not yelling at me to wake up, Luna. Anyway, I actually dreamed of when I first met Laxus and how I joined Fairy Tail." I said. When I said Laxus' name my little cat ears started to get even more fluffy and I was blushing too. "I actually dreamed of I first met Kid." Luna said to me. She was blushing when she said Kid's name. "Come on. Let's go wake up the girls. It's almost time to meet up with everyone else." Luna said as she got off her bed and put her book in her bag. She started over to the door that connects our room to the Fairy Tail girls' room.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried my best to make it so that it went along with the story. Anyway, next chapter I'll be introducing three new soul eater characters and two more Fairy Tail characters. They are based on some of my friends as well. Also you will laugh when you see the next chapter. XD See you next time. Hint on the Soul Eater characters: Black Star has a twin sister.**


	9. Gender switch New character surprises!

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately. :P I was busy and I had no ideas for the story. Any way:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater. I also don't own the song "Strangers" Those rights belong to Scratch21.**

_Luna's P.O.V._

"Guys time to wake up. We have to meet the boys soon." I said as I tried to wake up Lucy and was trying to wake up Wendy, Carla, and Juvia. Soon everyone was up and getting dressed. Everyon was ready to go by 8:00 am. We left for the DWMA.

_At the DWMA..._

"Luna? Why you all boys?" Jonas asked us when we got to where the boys were waiting for us. "What do you mean? And why are you guys looking like girls?" I said to them when I could see them better. I noticed that my voice was a bit deeper then it was before. "What do you mean?" Kid asked confused. The boys noticed that Kid's and Jonas' voices were higher pitched then they were before. The girls noticed they were guys and the guys noticed they were girls. I had on all black, with a T-short that had a full moon in the middle. My hair was the same color only now it was boy short. Kitty had on a black T-shirt, black jacket, blue jean with a chain belt, black converse teis, and boy short hair. Jonas he looked the same only now his hair went down to his shoulders. Suzaki looked the same as before only now her outfit was like Jonas' and her hair was the same length as mine. All the girls had on their normal outfits only they are boy versions. Same with the boys only opposite. "Hello? Is any one here?" We heard a voice call from outside. When we looked outside me, Kitty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Jonas, Suzaki, Maka, and Soul were very surprised, because right in front of us was three of our friends who were captured by Madusa like Hope and Destiny. Only Hope and Destiny were not there. The ones we saw were Zena, Anabelle, and Blue Star as boys. Blue Star basically looked like Black Star only with blue eyes that match her's and Black Star's hair. Zena had on a black T-shirt, black jeans with rips in them, black work boots, and her hair was black and spiky. Anabelle had on a dark grey, tank top, a red and black cover up, ripped blue jeans, red converse, and her hair looked like mine and Kitty's only a dark black. Black Star automatically hugged them. Blue Star was his twin sister after all and Anabelle and Zena were their childhood friends. After Black Star finished hugging them me and Kitty got to hug them. As we hugged them we were crying out of joy of seeing them again. "I'm glad I got to see you guys again." I said as I hugged them. When I let go Kitty said, "We should head over to Lord Death's office and tell him about what's going on." We all agreed and headed over to the Death room.

_At the Death Room..._

"Lord Death what's...!" I said before I noticed two people from Fairy Tail already talking to Lord Death. When the girl noticed me I automatically knew it was my friend Kairion and my friend Crystal. Kairion had turned into a girl and Crystal had turned into a guy. Just like us. "Luna!" The two said at the same time. When I got a better look at what they looked like I saw that they had on clothes of the opposite gender. Kairion he had on lilac clinton with a silver vest that had a hood along with coat tails, black fish net tights, silver boats that go up to his knees,and his hair was as short as Virgo's but it was his normal color, silver with dark purple high-lights. Crystal had on a purple tank top, a black leather jacket, black jeans, knee high work boots, and her hair was as short as mine only her's was black with dark purple high-lights. "LordDeath what is going on? Why are we all the opposite gender?" I asked Lord Death. "I believe a witch has cast a spell on you. But it should wear off soon. So how about until it does you all stay at either Maka and Soul's house or stay at mine, Kid, Liz, and Patty's house." Lord Death said in reply. I noticed that Kid's face got a little red when Lord Death mentioned going to their house. "Let's go to you guys' house!" Kitty said that me and Kid might blush. But Kid's face just got paler and so did mine. But we all agreed to go to Kid, Liz, Patty, and Lord Death's house.

_At the Death house..._

_Kitty's P.O.V._

'_I managed to make it so that everyone went to Kid's house. I might be able to get everyone to play truth or dare. _' I thought to myself as we got to Kid, Liz, Patty, and Lord Death's house. When we got inside I said, "Guys I have an idea. How about to pass the time we play truth or dare?" They agreed with me again well accept for Kid and Luna. It seemed to know what I was trying to do. "Well then, Luna! You go first!" I said as I evilly glance at Luna and Kid who were sitting next to each other. "Truth or dare?" I asked her. "Um... Dare." She said looking a bit scared. "Alright I dare you to sing 'Strangers' with Kid." I said as I got out a peice of paper with the lyrics on it. They soon begin to sing the song fof the dare.

**Kid: **"Save me,

I'm drowning so deep in the darkness.

I'm waiting for your touch to stop this.

There's smoke blinding us with goodbyes.

And I

Keep Hope,

'Cause this feeling's different and I know

I've staggered so long that it can't go.

Alleviate me, I'll be fine

In time.

Please remember that I miss you.

Young and reckless. What did we do?

Broken promise. Gone Forever.

Maybe one day we'll get better.

Right by your side, that's where I'll be

In a heartbeat, if you ask me.

Let's stay strangers like we're meant to.

Oh I wonder if you miss me too."

**Luna: **"Find me, I'm waiting right here where you left me.

Still shredded and bruised, but I'm breathing.

Be brave for me, ignore their eyes.

Just try.

We're dancers,

And I've picked petals looking for answers.

And I've received these edges from chances.

Indelible, but I'll be fine

In time.

Please remember that I miss you.

Not caring is so hard to do.

Everything we loved together,

It's not the same without you there.

Feels like you were just beside me.

How did time go by so quickly?

Now we're strangers, but I miss you.

Oh I wonder if you miss me too."

**Both: **"Woah

Woah

Woah

Woah"

**Kid:** "Please remeber, don't forget me."

**Luna: **"Please remeber.

I still think of you and I."

**Kid: **"I'll be leaving this heart empty."

**Luna: **"Tell me what does this all mean?"

**Kid: **"Burn our bridges, are you still there?"

**Luna: **"Are you even still there?"

**Kid: **"All these endless circles do nothing and"

**Luna: **"These circles do nothing.

And remember, I've been waiting"

**Kid:** "I don't why I can't just let you go."

**Luna: **"Ever since this started aching."

**Kid: **"Can we go back? Can we start again?"

**Luna: **"Now we're strangers, but I need you."

**Kid:** "Because I need you."

**Both:** "Oh I wonder if you need me too."

"There Kitty. We sang the song. Happy?" Luna said a little mad at me for making her sing with Kid in front of all our friends. But it was worth it because now both Luna and Kid blushing again. "Kid you're next. Truth or Dare?" Soul said to Kid who was still blushing. "Truth." Kid said in reply as moved a little away from Luna. But he was still right next to her. "Alright. Did you like singing with Luna?" Soul asked with his teethy grin. "U-um... I guess. I did like singing with I mean." Kid stammered. "Anyway, Maka it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Kid quickly changed the subject. "Dare." Maka answered. "Okay. I dare you to Kiss Soul and then go into the next room until we say you can come back." Kid said. Maka ended up blushing, but she still kissed Soul. Well more like Soul kissed you. She went into the next room. "Soul your turn. Truth or dare?" Luna asked him. "Dare." Soul answered with a worried look on his face. "I dare you to kiss the next person who walks in the room." Luna said with a kind smile on. But it just made Soul even more scared since her eyes were closed as well. "Maka. You can come back in now." Kid said once Soul got really scared. When Maka came into the room Soul got up and walked over to Maka and kissed her on the lips. I could tell that she wasn't expecting that. I knew that Luna and Kid had planned something when Kid said for Maka to go into the next room until we called her back. "Alright I did your dumb dare. Now it's Black Star's turn and I already know what he is going to choose. So Black Star I dare you to hold Tsubaki's hand for the next 5 dares." Soul said when he and Maka were done kissing. Black Star, being the dare devil he is, went over to Tsubaki and held her hand. "ALRIGHT. LAXUS YOUR TURN! TRUTH OR DARE?" Black Star said in a loud arrogant voice again. "Dare. And tone down your voice will ya'." Laxus said in reply. "Fine. I dare you to sit on male Kitty's lap for the next 6 dares." Black Star said in reply. With that female Laxus came towards me and sat on my lap. It made both of us blush. "Well Natsu it's your turn. Truth or Dare? Though I already know what it's going to be." Laxus said as he sat on my lap. "Dare of course." Natsu answered him. "Okay. I dare you to... Not fight with Gray for the rest of the game." Laxus said to Natsu. Of course, Natsu was not happy with the dare but when Luna told him to just do it he followed orders. "Lucy you're turn. Truth or Dare?" Natsu asked Lucy, his best friend. "I chose truth." Lucy answered. "Okay then. Why do you hang out with me even though I make you angry all the time?" Natsu asked. "Oooh~ I'm wondering that too." Luna said smiling happily and curiously at Lucy. "W-well it's because your my best friend. You were my first friend when I first joined Fairy Tail. Plus you're my team mate and my family." Lucy answered nervously. "Okay Gray your turn." Lucy turned towards Gray. "I chose dare." Gray said before she ask. "Okay. I dare you to let Juvia hug you all she wants for the rest of the game and you can't complain." Lucy said with a evil look in her eyes. Gray followed what he was told. "Juvia. Your turn." Gray said when he looked over at Juvia. "I chose truth." Juvia said happily as she appeared next to him hugging him tightly. "Why do you like me?" Gray aksed directly. "Because I fell in love with you at first sight. Plus the way you touched me when we fought." Juvia said before she started spacing out. "Yea... We lost her/him." Luna said when she checked to see if Juvia was awake or not. "Well any way. Jonas your turn. Truth or Dare?" Luna asked the now ginger assassin. "Dare." Jonas answered. "Kay~. I dare you to try a thing of food with out looking and me, Blue, Zena, Anabelle, Suzaki and Kitty get to chose what it is. Okay?" Luna said in reply to his answer. "Fine. A dare is a dare." Suzaki handed him a blindfold. And me, Luna, Suzaki, Blue, Anabelle, and Zena went to the Kitchen. You know what's strange it's like Luna knows exactly where she is going even though we have never been her before. Strange. We grabbed what looks the grossest out of everything in Kid's kitchen. It was a spice called "Onion Powder". "This won't taste very good." I said as we put a bit of it on a spoon. "Jonas! We're done. Here you go." Luna said when we got out of the kitchen and over to Jonas. Suzaki put it in Jonas' mouth. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Jonas yelled when he swallowed. "It's called Onion powder." Luna informed him with a happy smile on her face. We did dares for the last of them. Sadly Luna wouldn't let us be mean to them with the ones that choose truth. Soon enough the game was over. It was time for dinner, so Luna and Kid went to the Kitchen to cook dinner.

_Luna's P.O.V._

_At the Kitchen..._

"What do you think we should make for everyone, Kid?" I asked my old friend on the way to the Kitchen. "Let's make something that's symmetrical." Kid answered me. "Then let's make a... Um... I got it! Let's make some Pancakes! You can make them symmetrical." I said as I started to get the ingredients.

_A little while later..._

"Their done!" I said when I saw that we made engough for everyone. "Kid your turn. You can make them symmetrical." I said as I turned toward Kid. But he ended up falling a sleep. I laughed, "You stay asleep I'll be right back." I put the 24 plates on a I don't know what they're called(they use them at hotels when the room service brings you something to eat) and brought them out to the others. "Where's Kid?" Jonas and Kitty asked at the same time. "Oh. He fell asleep while we were waiting for these to finish. I was about to go wake him up so he could eat." I said with my caring smilee on my face. "I'll go to." Kitty said when I finished handing everyone their dinner. "Alright Kitty. Everyone else eat up." I cheerifully said before heading over to the Kitchen where we found a sleeping Death the Kid. "Kid time to wake up. I found something asymmetrical." I said trying to wake up Kid. Kid woke up when he heard the word "asymmetrical." "Where is there something asymmetrical?" Kid said while he looked around for something asymmetrical. "There isn't anything asymmetrical. I just said that to wake you up." I said with a smile on my face still. "Fine. But it's good that there isn't anything asymmetrical." Kid said. (They are still the opposite gender. The girls are still boys and the boys are still girls. In case you forgot because I almost did XP) "Anyway it's time to eat. Come on." I said as I grabbed both Kid's and Kitty's hands. I still had that smile on my face. '_Kid's hands are smaller now but it still feels like his hand. But I'm a little mad at him because he is still an inch taller then me even though I'm a boy. _' I thought to myself as we ran over to the others. Kitty already has had my food before but the others haven't. "Wow Luna you're a good cook." Natsu said when he was finished. "Luna you are a very good cook. You should make some cake for Erza some time. I bet she would like that." Lucy said as she finished as well. "Yes Lucy-san is correct. But you should also help Mira-san since you are such a good cook Luna-san." Wendy said. Everyone complimented my cooking. Even Laxus and Kid! "Thanks everyone but I'm learning how to cook. This is the first thing I learned to cook because of Kitty. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and everyone was back to mormal we could see what everyone looked like normally again. Crystal was wearing her normal black jacket, black skirt, purple shirt, black and purple boots that went up to her knee and her hair was back in a ponytail like it always was before she was turned to a guy. Kairion was wearing his normal clothes again too. He wore his silver vest that had coattails, again he had no shirt, he had his purple bow tie on with a garnet gemstone in the middle of it, black pants, purple belt with his key ring on it(he is a celestial wizard like lucy only he is also a shape shifter), capricorn belt buckle, silver lace up sandals with spikes on them, a cape that was purple velvet on the inside but black on the outside, it also had a callor, his hair style was like Gray's only his was still silver with purple high-lights. Anabellle now wore black glasses, black choker, a one strap black and pink tank top with swirls on it, a black hood/cloak, a skirt like Maka's only about an inch or two longer, and black sneaker boots, her hair was still the color but now it had a little braid and her hair went down to her waist. Blue Star was now wearing skinny jeans, a black, blue, and grey plad shirt, her hair was still like Black Star's only it was like Kitty's in the hairstyle department. Zena was now wearing her tank top that changed color when her mood changed right now she is happy so it is bright colors, she had on blue jean shorts, still had her black hair only it was now in pigtails that go down to her knees., she also had on black work boots still. Everyone decided to stay the night at Kid's istead of going to their on homes. Besides it's getting dark. The girls slept in one guest bedroom while the boys stayed in another on the other side of the house. "Hey Luna. Thanks for making those pancakes for everyone while I slept." Kid said before I went into the guest bedroom the girls were using. "Your welcome. After all it was the least I could do for letting me use your kitchen." I said in response. "Well night Kid see you in the morning." I said before going into the girls' guest room. "Night Luna." Kidd said after words. The girls let me sleep by the window that you could see the moon out of. "Luna what were and Kid talking about?" Blue asked me. "Oh he was just thanking me for letting him sleep while I made and handed out the pancakes." I said in reply. "Are you sure? After all when he left to join Fairy Tail he was really sad. He didn't even complain about symmetry for a few days after you left." Zena and Anabelle explained to me. "Really?" I looked towards the moon like I did when I first left to join Fairy Tail. The moon wasn't just apart of me but it reminded me of Kid...

_**To be Continued...**_

Sorry I haven't updated lately but now the story is almost at 700 views! Thank you everyone. Also comment if you think my character and Kid should be together. I really want to know because my friends say the ship me and Kid together. XP


	10. Beach time and confessions

**Hi everyone I'm here with a update and it's based on them going to the beach. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul Eater, Fairy Tail, or the song "One and the Same"**

_**Luna's P.O.V.**_

Kid had said that he wanted to see me in his room to talk to me. I can't help but wonder what he wanted to talk about. When I finally got there I found Kid sitting calmly on his bed. I sat next to him of course. "You wanted to see me Kid. Before he spoke he saw my outfit. It wasn't what I normally wear. I was wearing a black, read, and white summer dress with gold biker shorts. I was symmetrical of course. Both me and Kid had a issue with symmetry but mine wasn't as bad as his. I could let somethings pass but he couldn't. My hair was even symmetrical(I had it in a ponytail like Tsubaki's only mine was symmetrical. He turned his head and began to talk. "Yes I wanted your opinion on what you thought about possibly going to the beach with everyone else of course." He said with a smile on his face. I've noticed lately, that when it's just me around Kid smiles more then when he's around everyone else... Strange. "That's a great idea. I'll go tell the others... Well I'll tell the girls, you tell the boys." I said before I got up. Before I ran out as fast as I could I kissed Kid on both of his cheeks(I ran out before he realized what happened XD). Once everyone was told me, Kitty, Blue*Star, Zena, Anabelle, and the FT girls went to the girls' dorm.

_**At the girls' dorm...**_

"Okay how about we make this a race. If any of you win I'll cook your favorite food... But if I win I get to read for one whole day without any interruptions. Okay?" I said after I turned around to face everyone. "YEAH!" They all screamed. We all went straight to our rooms. I packed my black-and-white stripped bikini, sunscreen, and DWMA towel(before I left to join Fairy Tail Kid gave me two gifts, the towel and my moon necklace I wore to the dance). Once I packed my cover-up I ran down to the front door. I was the first one there. So I get to read with no interruptions. I waited for a few more minutes and Kitty, Blue(Blue*Star), Zena, and Anabelle came down. Next was Carla and Wendy. Then everyone else came down(I don't want to say all their names). "Alright everyone ready?" I asked once everyone was there. We all checked our bags once again. We were all ready. So we head out and over to Kid's house where we were met by Kid, Liz and Patty.

_**At Kid's house...**_

"Hi you guys." I say politely. Kid blushed when he saw me, but he tried to hide. I was the only one who saw. Soon enough everyone else was there with us and we all got into three different cars. Me, Kid, Laxus, Kitty, Kairion, Crystal, Suzaki, Juvia, and Gray were in the first car. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Natsu, Lucy, Romeo, Wendy, and Jonas were in the second car. The last car held Blue*Star, Anabelle, Zena, Liz, Patty, Happy, Carla, Levy, and Gajeel. _'We probably shouldn't have put Natsu in the same car as Black*Star, but Maka and Lucy are there so if they start a fight those two can deal with it.' _I sigh without even knowing that I did. Kid was the only one who noticed. Mainly because everyone else was talking to each other and the fact that I was forced to sit by him. "Luna are you alright?" He asked sounding a bit worried. "I'm fine don't worry Kid." I say as I look up at him with a polite smile. "Hey Luna why did you kiss me on both of my cheeks?" He suddenly asked. "W-well You did the same thing to me and plus you would get mad if I only did it on one cheek." I explained as I blushed. For me and Kid the rest of the trip was just awkward silence. Before we knew it we were already at the beach.

**_At the beach..._**

Everyone went to the bathrooms to change. I got into my bikini, which I rarely wore. The only reason I it was because it reminded me of Kid and Lord Death. Lucy wore a white bikini with light pink flowers. Levy wore a bikini that was wearing a plain white. Wendy was wearing a bikini that the top looked like a shirt, it was teal. Juvia was wearing a plain blue bikini. Crystal had on a bikini with a top that was black and the bottom was purple. Suzaki is wearing pure black bikini. Carla's was similar to Wendy's only her's was pink. Blue*Star wore the same kind of bikini as Juvia, Anabelle a red bikini with frills, Zena wore one like Levy's. Both Liz and Patty had on matching red plain bikini's. Tsubaki was wearing a bikini that was the same color as Suzaki's. Kitty was wearing a bikini similar to my own only her's was black and yellow. Maka was wearing a bikini similar to Anabelle's only her's was red and white with poke-dots. When everyone was out I saw what the boys were wearing. All the boys were wearing similar trunks for swimming. Kid's was black with a white trim, Soul's was red with a black trim, and Black*star's was blue with a black trim. Jonas wore all black ones and Kairion wore silver ones with a dark purple trim. Happy wore green ones, Natsu was black with the pattern of flames on the bottom of one of the leggings, Gray was wearing light blue, dark blue, and white trunks. Romeo was wearing purple trunks with a orange swirl thing on one side. Gajeel was wearing trunks just like Jonas'. Laxus was wearing black trunks with yellow lightning marks on them. "You guys look amazing." I say nicely to the boys. I was mainly saying it to Kid. "Anyway it's to pair up~ ;)" I say as I walk to where everyone could see me. Kid followed. "Lucy you are with Natsu, Levy with Gajeel, Carla and Happy, Wendy and Romeo, Juvia with Gray, of course, Tsubaki and Black Star, Maka and Soul, Kitty and Laxus, Jonas and Suzaki, Blue*Star, Anabelle, and Zena are together, finally Liz and Patty. Also before Gray asks, no you can't leave your partners side you must stick by them so no one gets lost." I inform everyone. "Hold one Luna what your's and Kid's partnering?" Blue asked me. "Oh yeah." I just realized that I didn't put me and Kid with anyone. "Then they are partners. Simple as that." Gray says still wanting to get away from Juvia. I'm pretty sure he was tying to get back at me for pairing him with his stalker, but he wasn't I actually didn't mind hanging out with Kid. "Okay. So me and Kid are partners then." I say happily. "Also Gray if you're trying to get back at me, you're not. I actually like hanging with my friends. And most definitely ones I haven't seen in a while." I say with a mischievous smile on my face and look in my eyes as I look at Gray. "Any who, let's start having fun!" I yell once that was settled.

**Time skip...**

Natsu was dunking Lucy into the water, Wendy was swimming with Romeo, Carla and Happy were hanging out with Levy and Gajeel, Laxus and Kitty were talking to each other on the towels we set up, Kairion and Crystal were also swimming, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Anabelle, Zena and Blue*Star were training, Suzaki and Jonas were practicing the assassin rules, Gray, Juvia, Liz, and Patty were having a splashing fight, Maka, Soul, Kid, and I were going to get snacks. Me and Kid went to get ice cream while Maka and Soul went to get cold drinks. "Luna, I was wondering... Who DO you have a crush on?" Kid suddenly asked looking down hiding his face. The question made me blush like crazy, but I quickly calm back down and answered just as calmly. "You of course. Couldn't you tell? After all I did kiss you on the cheek. People only really do that if they like each other." This time I didn't stutter. Mainly because I already knew the answer and was just happy that the others weren't there. Once Kid heard that he automatically stopped looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "R-r-r-really?!" I could tell that Kid was shocked by that and that he liked me too. ""Kid you know I don't lie to my friends. So why would I lie to the person I like?" I said as I smiled up at him with my eyes closed. "I-I-I-I l-l-like-" Kid started but was cut of by me putting my finger on his lips to tell him to shush. "I already know that you like me too. Don't worry." I say as I opened my eyes and looked directly into Kid's eyes. "Now come on we have to get back to the others." I said as I turned around quickly acting as if nothing had happened. I did a pose that Maka would do when she was trying to get Soul to do something. I was bent down with my hands behind me, I was looking up at Kid. "Yea." Kid said as he began to smile happily.

_**Kid's P.O.V.**_

Luna just told me that she liked me. I just need to find the right time to tell her that I like her too. Even though she already knows I want to prove it to her. We soon made it to the others. We had our snacks. We all decided to play a game for an hour since we can't eat for an hour after eating. The idea was Jonas, Patty, Black*Star, Natsu, Gajeel, Anabelle,and Kitty's idea. We were playing spin the bottle. I decided not to play. Luna did the same, along with Liz, Blue, Zena, Anabelle, Patty(since she is the hostess for the game), Suzaki, Jonas, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Kairion, and Crystal. that leaves twelve to play the game. I know why me, Luna, Liz, Patty, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Happy weren't playing. But I didn't know why Jonas, Suzaki, Kairion, Crystal, and Anabelle didn't want to play. I just ignored that question and watched the others play the game. First was Lucy... She landed on Natsu! That means she as to kiss him! Suddenly before they kissed a man with orange hair that looked like a loin's mane showed up in between them. "Loke what you doing here?! I thought you were on vacation with Aries?!" Lucy said when she saw the man. "I still am. I just saw you guys and wanted to say hi. Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" The man named Loke answered Lucy. "We are hanging out here with our friends from the DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy." Luna spoke up. "Oh hello little Luna. You look wonderful as always." Loke started to flirt with Luna right in front of my eyes. I pulled Luna away from him. Everyone was surprised by what I just did. Of course, Liz and Patty already knew that I liked Luna, so they weren't surprised. Luna instantly hide behind me. I guess she doesn't like this Loke guy flirting with her. When I turned back around I saw that he was frozen solid and I heard Luna giggling. But we both got another look around and saw that everyone else was froze as well. "Luna? What happened?" Me and Luna were the only ones not frozen. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I accidentally froze everyone else. When Leo was flirting with me it scared me and I ended up freezing everyone that I wasn't touching. So you and I didn't freeze like everyone else." Luna informed me. I know she is sad right now but it's also the perfect time to prove to her how much I love her. But I'm not. I want to cheer her up, no, I _am_ going to cheer her up. "Luna cheer up. Okay? Maybe if your happy they will unfreeze. But first how about we move this Loke guy away from here?" I say trying to cheer her up. "Yeah." Luna said smiling up at me. We then started to move Loke far from the group. When we got back we found everyone starting to unfreeze.

**_Kitty's P.O.V._**

Strange. I just felt like I was frozen, which I probably was, and now I'm not. I guess Luna accidentally froze everyone again. "Luna. What happened?" I ask the ice dragon-slayer. "I'm sorry but I got scared and froze everyone... Except Kid. I really am sorry." Luna said as she looked down at the ground. "Luna it's okay. If we are alright then you don't need to worry about it." I say trying to cheer her up. "Okay." Luna says with a forced smile as she looks up to me. "Well it's been an hour how about we all go have fun!" I say when I turn around. "I THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR CHALLENGE LUNA TO A BATTLE!" Black*Star yells as he pointed to Luna. "Alright but Kitty has to be in it too." Luna says with a mischievous smile on her face. I knew what she was planning. "You got it! I've wanting a fight for a while now." I say with the same smile on my face. "FINE BUT THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL STILL WIN!" Black*Star says. We all go to a more open area. "Luna time to transform." I say to Luna. Tsubaki had already transformed. "What does she mean?" I hear the Fairy Tail guild members ask Liz and Patty. "You'll see." Liz answers them. "You got it Kitty." Luna said. With that she transformed into a pistol, like Liz and Patty. "Time to sing Luna." I say once she is in my hand. The only difference between Luna's pistol form and the Thompson sister's is that Luna has a mark that goes around half of her handle(She has a mark that is on one of her legs but not the other when she isn't in weapon form). Luna soon started to sing the song that would make us more powerful and faster. "_One and the same_" was the song name. I sang it too.

_Both: Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Luna: La La La La La_

_Both: Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Luna: La La La La La_

_You come from here, I come there_

_Me: You rock out in your room_

_I rock the world premiere_

_Luna: We're more alike than anybody could_

_Both: Ever tell_

_Me:(ever tell)_

_Friday, we're cool_

_Monday, we're freaks_

_Luna: Sometimes we rule,_

_Sometimes we can't ever speak_

_Me: But we can get up and let loose_

_Both: And LOL_

_(LOL)_

_Luna: It my seem cliche_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_Me: (That you're not alone)_

_And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I got your back!_

_Luna: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Both: Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La La La La La_

_Me: I'm kinda of like you_

_You kinda of like me_

_We rock the same song_

_In a differend key_

_Both: It's got a rhythm_

_That you and me can get along_

_(Get along)_

_Luna: And it may seem cliche_

_For to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_Me: (Here I go again)_

_And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back_

_Luna: (I still got your back)_

_Both: Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

_Me: (Yeah, yeah!)_

_Luna: Cause we're one and the same_

_me: We're anything but ordinary_

_Luna: One and the same_

_Kitty: We're something more then momentary_

_Luna: Cause we're one_

_me: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Luna: Cause we're one_

_me: (anything but ordinary)_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_Both: You and me, the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_Oh_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La La La La La_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

After we finish the song Black*Star as already fainted. Luna transformed back and we could still see her mark on her left leg. "We warned you about that Black*Star. But you didn't listen." Luna said she bent down to heal Black*Star. Her fox ears and her nine tails were showing and the DWMA students were shocked that she had nine now. Last time they saw her she only had six. One tail began to glow, that tail is the tail that contained her healing magic. Black*Star was soon awake and yelling again. But, of course, Luna froze his mouth shut. "Now let's get back to the fun!" Luna said as she ran back over to Kid while dragging me along.

**_Luna's P.O.V._**

Well now Kid knows my biggest fear and he knows I like him. This might be awkward. I think to myself as I dragged Kid and Kitty to the water. I soon got everyone into a splash war. Me and Kitty were the ref's for the war against the fairy tail teens and the DWMA teens. It ended up being a tie between the two. We soon went home because everyone was tired after all that happened today. When we got to the cars Laxus and Kitty were the last ones to get there. I'm pretty sure I know why. I still seriously ship them together, but whenever I mention it Kitty gets mad at me. Even though it's true.

_**At Kid's house...**_

"Thanks for inviting us Kid. I bet everyone had fun today. I know I did." I said to Kid as he helped me out the car. Everyone else were already heading to their own homes. I had fallen asleep so Kid waited for me to wake up before he left since I fell asleep on his shoulder. "It's not a problem Luna. I'll see you tomorrow." Kid said as he turned toward his house. Before he could completely turn around I used my super speed to kiss him on the cheek and get away fast enough. But he still knew I kissed his cheek. Before I got to far away he grabbed my wrist. He turned me to face him and he kissed me on the forehead. "I seriously do love you Luna." He said before starting towards his front doors again. Quietly I say to myself, "I love you too Kid." I then quickly ran to catch up with everyone else.

_**At the girls' dorm...**_

"So Kitty. Did you get to tell Laxus how you feel?" I ask Kitty. We were in the room the other Fairy Tail teens were staying in. "She liiikes him~." Lucy teased Kitty. This caused her ears to become even more fluffy because of her blushing. "Y-yeah." " Yay!" I said as I jumped on her to give her a hug. "Luna did you tell Kid how you feel?" Kitty asked still blushing. "Yep" I said proudly without blushing. I use to always blush whenever someone mentioned Kid or even said his name. It was getting late so we decided to go to bed. I had another strange dream but it wasn't as weird as the last one. So to me it was a normal dream.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it sucked. I was running out of ideas. Anyway I put Luna x Kid in this chapter. Also do you think Kitty should be with Laxus? See you next chapter.**


	11. Author's note

**Hi everyone. I am very sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks now. But my computer I write my stories on is going wacky and I cant update until m dad fixes it. So you guys will have to be patient a little longer for a new chapter. I'm very sorry.**


	12. side story: Birthday parties part 1

**Hey everyone. I'm here with a side chapter because we need to have chapters that show the character's birthdays. The only ones that will happen to are the ones that are based on my friends. This one is for Jonas, Suzaki, Kitty, and Crystal. Jonas' for this story is August 20th, Suzaki's for this story is August 8th, Kitty's for this is August 13th, and Crystal's for this story is August 12th. Here we go.**

_August 10th, at the DWMA..._

_**Luna's P.O.V.**_

"Hey everyone." I say as me and the other girls from the girls dorm get to the top of the stairs where everyone else was waiting. "Hey girls." Natsu says. "Guys guess what Jonas, Crystal and Kitty's birthdays are coming up along with Suzaki's bithday being two days ago. Why don't we throw a party for them." I say to the others. Jonas, Suzaki, Crystal and Kitty were out shopping while the rest of us waited for them. "Yeah. We should throw it today, though." Kairion says. "Yeah. But where should we throw it?" Blue*Star asks. "Kid why don't we ask your father if we could use one of the classrooms tonight for the party? It can just be the 26 of us." I say. I froze Black*Star's mouth before I even mentioned the birthdays coming up. Everyone was at least a little happy about that. "Alright. Let's go and ask." Kid says as he holds his hand out to me. I gladly take it. I could hear Happy and Lucy teasing me, but I ignored them. Everyone followed me and Kid to the Death room.

_**At the Death room...**_

"Hello? Lord Death?" I say as we entered the room. I let go of Kid's hand because I knew his dad would tease us like Lucy and Happy did. "Hey Everyone!~ Whaaaaat's up?~" Lord Death says after he turns around. "Hello Father. We are here to ask if we could use one of the classrooms for a small birthday for Suzaki, Kitty, and Crystal since their birthdays are coming up." Kid says to Lord Death. "Well actually Suzaki's was two days ago." I whisper to Kid. I let out a giggle when I see his face. "Sure thing. Use the cresent class' classroom for the party." Lord Death says to us. "Thank you Lord Death." I say before turning around with smile. I start running out of the room to buy birthday presents for my four friends. Kid quickly runs after me. Soon enough everyone else follows.

_**At the shops...**_

"Okay first of all. Let's all split up into four groups. Group one will go find something for Jonas. Group two will go find something for Suzaki. Group three will be getting something for Crystal. Finally, the last group will be getting something for Kitty. I'll be in group four along with Laxus. The first two groups will be made up of people from the DWMA. Group three will be made up of people from Fairy Tail. Group four will be made up of people from both Fairy Tail and the DWMA. So split up into groups. Poeple who are going to be in group four come over to me and Laxus." I inform everyone. Maka and Soul are in group two, Liz and Patty are in group one, Black*Star and Tsubaki are in group four, and Kid is in group four. Everyone from Fairy Tail except me and Laxus were in group three. Blue*Star, Zena, and Anabelle are in group four like me. "Alright everyone ;et's go find some presents!" I say. I was really excited because I'm going to make sure Laxus chooses what we get for Kitty(:D). I lead the group to Kitty's favorite store from when we went to the academy. "Alright everyone time to look for Kitty's present... Also Blue and Tsubaki make sure Black*Star doesn't brake anything. Because that will make this place asymmetrical and we don't want Kid freaking out." I say to my group. Me, Kid and Laxus go to the back of the store to look at some items that Kitty might like. "Kid make sure Laxus is the one to choose the correct present for Kitty." I whisper to Kid. "Got it." He whispers back. I knew Laxus couldn't hear us because he was to focused on finding a present for Kitty. We couldn't find anything for Kitty. But Laxus managed to find a good weapon Kitty would want. But no weapon would be better then me. We bought the weapon and went to the meeting place.

_**Kairion's P.O.V.**_

"Alright guys it's time find a present for my partner... Also Gray, Natsu, Gajeel no fighting or else I'll call Luna and tell her." I say when we got to a shop that Crystal might like. We searched until we found a black jacket that looked like her own. Only this one liked brand new. After we bought the jacket we headed for the meeting place.

_**Maka's P.O.V.**_

Me and Soul are the only ones in group two but that just makes it easier to keep things under control. Unlike group three. We went to a store that had stuff for assassians. Liz and Patty came too since Suzaki is also an assassian. Liz and Patty got Suzaki a thing of black nailpolish. While me and Soul got Jonas a new hood since his was starting to get holes in it. Afterwards we headed for the meet place.

_**Luna's P.O.V.**_

"Alright that's everyone. Let's head to the Cresent classroom to decorate." I say once everyone was at the meeting place.

_**Time skip to cresent classroom after it was decorated...**_

"Okay. All down." I say as I put the last decoration up. I was on a very tall latter and no one was holding it to make sure it didn't lose balance. So it ended up losing balance... Or at least I did. I started to fall but Kid caught me. "Thank you Kid." I say to him when he puts me down. I smile happily and gave him a thank you hug. I could tell he was blushing just like me. "Alright I'll go get Kitty. Kairion go get Crystal. Black*Star and Tsubaki go get Jonas and Suzaki." I say to everyone. I left and got Kitty to come to the classroom. When we got there the others got there at the same time. I opened the door. "SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room yelled. Luckily I didn't froze anything. We did normal party things. We had the cake I made. It had different flavors. Lucy, me, Kitty, Levy, Wendy, Maka, and Zena liked the chocolate flavor. Kid, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Blue*star, Juvia, Gray, Jonas, and Kairion liked the vanilla flavor. While everyone else liked the srawberry flavor. Then it was time to open presents. Kitty opened her's first. It was a sword like the one Erza always used only her's was pink. "Wow you guys this is awesome. I love it!" Kitty said as she put it in the place she keeps all her weapons like Erza does. Next was Crystal. "Cool. Thanks for the jacket guys." She says as she puts on her new black jacket and takes off the old one. Next Suzaki. "Liz why did you get me nailpolish?" Suzaki asked as she looked at the bottle. "Sorry." Liz said as an anime sweat drop went down her head. Finally it was Jonas' turn. "Sweet a new hood." Jonas said as he switched the hoods. Soon enough it was time to go. The Fairy Tail girls, Blue*Star, Zena, Anabelle, me, and Kitty went to the girls' dorm. On the way I informed Kitty that Laxus was the one who choose the sword for her. This made Kitty' ears to get fluffier and for her to blush. I just giggled at her reaction.

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated lately. My computer was wacky. But yeah! This story is almost at 1,200 views! Well see you in chapter eleven.**


	13. AN

**Hey People. I'M NOT DEAD! My computer is broken, so I can't work on the stories. I'll start working on them again after Christmas. Because my parents are planning on getting me a computer for Christmas. But yeah. I am not dead. If you guys have an idea for the next chapter of this story please put it in the comments below. Thank you and bye for now.**

**:3 Lady Luna out :3**


	14. Chapter 11: Valentine's Day part one

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had exams, contests and other stories I had to do. But I am back! Here we go this chapter is taking place on Valentine's Day. Let's Go!**

_***At the Girls' Dorm***_

"Wake up!" I yelled at all the girls. They didn't have time before they had to meet up with the boys. The girls were talking about getting the boys they like gifts for Valentine's day. Which is today! So they needed to hurry and get those presents. "I said... WAKE UP!" I yelled again using her fox voice to scream louder. All the girls fell out of thier beds. "We're up! We're up!" Kitty said as she stood up along with the other girls. "We forgot you could scream so loud." Blue said as she helped her partners up off the ground. "Luna! It's 6:00 am! Why are we up so early?!" Lucy asked me in a shock. "We don't meet the boys until Noon!" Lucy continued. "The reason we are up so early is because we have to get the boys our Valentine's Day gifts." I explained to the girls. "Why? We still have a few days until Valentine's Day." Kitty said. "Oh yeah? Check the calender." I says calmly. All the girls looked at the calender and started to panic. "Now you see why we are up so early. Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Suzaki are waiting for us outside. So hurry and get dressed." I say to the other girls. "But you aren't even dressed Luna." Crystal said. I used my super speed to quickly got dressed in my outfit from when I attended the DWMA two years ago. "You were saying?" I asked with a smirk. Everyone quickly got dressed and we headed out. Like i said Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Suzaki were there waiting for us. "Dang Luna. You sure have a loud voice. We could hear you yelling from out here. I'm pretty sure you woke up the entire dorm." Liz said. "I know and they should all be up now too." I say. "Let's go!" I continue. We head for the stores.

_***At the mall***_

"Okay split off into teams. The girls from the DWMA stick together. Fairy Tail girls stick together. Me and Kitty are going to stick together." I explain to everyone. Me and Kitty go to the art store first. I got Kid some new drawing pencils. Next we went to the music store to get Laxus some new electronic music. We went to the meeting spot for the girls.

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

We decided to got to the fish shop first to get Happy a fish. Next we went to the mens clothes shop to get more clothes for Gray. We went to the hardware shop to get metal for Gajeel. We went to the book store to get Kairion and Romeo some new books. We went to the chocolate shop to get Natsu some chocolates. We went to the meet up spot and saw Luna and Kitty waiting for us there.

**Suzaki's P.O.V.**

When we seprated we went to find something cool for Soul. Maka figured he would want a new jacket. Black*Star we got some new weights. And Jonas we got new assassian clothes. Blue*Star and her partners got Black*Star a peice of chocolate shaped like a star. They asked the cashier to put Black*Star's name on it. She did and we left the store to the met up spot. We saw the others there waiting for us.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

"There you guys are. Well it's almost Noon. Come on let's hurry to the DWMA!" I say before we all start running towards the Academy.

**That is it for this chapter. The next chapter will come out on Valentine's Day. Bye dudes and dudettes.**


	15. I'm sorry

Hello everyone...

I'm sorry but I'm going to be discontinuing this story and the others on my account... You are still able to read them, they will just be discontinued. I'm sorry to anyone who thought this would be a long awaited update... It's just I've lost interest in these stories. I might come back to them but on a different account on a different fanfiction site. I am very sorry everyone.

Sincerely,

Lady Luna101


End file.
